diamondaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Diamondaverse Wiki
BIG ANNOUNCEMENT We’re moving platforms! This should be a surprise to nobody. Soon, we will be moving all of the data from this wiki onto WikiDot! For legal reasons, we are not endorsing WikiDot, nor are we encouraging you to use it or any other wiki services other than Fandom. Fandom may or may not suit your (the reader's) needs. We just find that WikiDot would suit our needs better. Once the move has completed, we will delete everything on this wiki. However, QC will still retain ownership of this wiki for the foreseeable future. This wiki shall remain dormant and in the shadows of obscurity until right before the first book is announced. Then, as mentioned under the very next heading: Basically, right before the books are announced, we will transfer all responsibility (except for ownership) to the fans. However, if things do spiral out of control, Team Diamond will step in as... well... basically their Diamond Verse selves: The Supreme Arbiters of the Universe... of course, instead of the universe, it’s the wiki. So apart from us stepping in to fix the problems in the event of catastrophic failure of the wiki, nearly all responsibility is placed on the fans' shoulders. We'll see you when the books are finally announced. Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Diamondaverse Wiki. Due to Fandom’s Terms of Agreement, we must allow you, the reader, to edit. The reason we (Team Diamond) are concerned about people being allowed to edit this wiki, is that this wiki is the only source of the Diamondaverse in the entire world that is fully open to the public to view. Hence, this wiki is basically its own source for everything and anything. Because of this, anybody can insert anything they want here and it would be (to everyone but Team Diamond) valid information. So, if you make any changes that clash with what we have already put here, we’ll revert those changes with your first and final warning. Do it a second time and you are temporarily banned from the wiki. Do it a third time, and you are perma-banned from the wiki. Also, if we discover you are using an alternate account to subvert your permaban on your main account, we will we instantly permaban this account without question. We’re sorry it has to be this way, but until the books start coming out, it simply has to be this way. Right before the first book is announced, we will irretrievably (except in secreted files in an undisclosed location known solely by Team Diamond) delete every single article on the wiki except for this one. Then once the book is out, we will begin selecting moderators and administrators for the wiki. Once we finally have decided that the wiki is at last on a solid, sustainable foundation, we will finally give everyone full rights to edit. Until then, unfortunately, we have to be somewhat harsh on editing. We hope you select few enjoy this wiki nonetheless. Describe your topic The Diamondaverse is a fictional universe mainly under development by three (eventually four) people in the world: Quantum Carbonic (aka QC), Quantum Electronic (QE), and Quantum Robotic (QR). These are quite conspicuously not our real names. This universe will be a combination of the best parts of most nerdy things (eg. Star Wars, Star Trek, Doctor Who, Marvel, DC, the works of Isaac Asimov, Classic Sci-Fi novels, etc.) whilst adding our own spin on these things (and, of course, having it make coherent sense). So far, the project has been going on for a sporadic seven years (beginning October 21st, 2012; when the first addition, the name "Diamond" was created). Everyone has pitched in and continues to do so. However, QC has the final say on what becomes canonical (technically making them ever so slightly more powerful than the rest). Otherwise, all ideas and suggestions are treated equally. We hope you enjoy reading about our progress on this project. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse